Road Trip to Nowhere
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Scully is kidnapped but finds herself bonding with her kidnapper.
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Road Trip to Nowhere (1/2)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek and Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: I don't think there are any.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully is kidnapped but finds herself bonding with her kidnapper.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned, I don't own Coke or Pepsi and I don't own the english language. (Did I cover everything?)  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully sighed as she felt the cloth over her eyes and she groaned quietly. She forced the throbbing in her head to stop and tried to figure out where she was. She felt the ground move. She was probably in a car.  
"Good morning, Babe," a voice boomed as she felt her head resting on a leather surface. She wasn't sure what it was, because it felt more like a jacket then interior for a car.  
"What's going on?" she asked. She didn't realize how weak her voice was. She had been sick. She had been home for the past week with the flu, and was just now starting to get over it.  
"All in good time." he whispered back.  
"Oh, by the way Scully, I have a gun, and if you try to escape, it's gonna get messy,"  
She turned her head toward his voice and licked her lips slightly as she bumped her left cheek on his collar bone.  
She quickly tossed her head up and let all the pain hit her at once. She groaned again.  
"Put your head back down," he commanded. She obeyed and put her head back on his shoulder. She took in the smells that she could. He smelt of soap and after shave.  
"Do I know you?" she asked. She knew that these stupid questions could have her killed, but the medicine and taken away her common sense.  
"You think you do," was his response. They where quiet for a few minuets.  
"Scully, you've been sick, and I'd hate to do this," he said, somewhat convincingly. She knew the man had no real compassion for her.  
"Do what?" she asked. Emotionless. She would stay emotionless for a while, see if he liked that game.  
"Kill you," he said. Scully could form his smile in her mind. His evil lips twisted up into a smile. His teeth a light shade of white. He probably brushed 3 times a day when he was a child.  
She sighed and fought weither to get up or stay down.  
  
Get up and die  
Stay down and die.  
  
She decided to keep her head rested on his shoulder, and try to stay awake.  
"Why kill me?" she whispered. Her voice was starting to get soar again and she needed to save it.  
Her kidnapper waited for a moment and thought.  
"I can't answer that, try another question," he said flatly.  
"What have I done?"  
"Too Much,"  
  
It didn't make sense. He was going to kill her, but with no cause. Well, that actually made some sense in her world.  
She began to lift her head but she felt a strong but ever-so gentle push back down from his left hand.  
"You'll need your strength."  
"It doesn't make sense," she croaked quietly.  
"It will,"  
  
*****  
  
They had sat in silence for a few hours. She was still blindfolded but didn't know if that was better or worse. What's better, knowing or not knowing. She repeated that to herself over and over again.  
"We'll be there soon,"  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"You'll have the blindfold off,"  
"Good or Bad?" she repeated herself again. She felt the medicine begin to wear off. Her head still spun and she felt nausea begin to take over her stomach again. She sighed a little as he changed lanes and moved his shoulder a bit.  
"Sorry," he murmured as he noticed she shifted a little.  
"Will you kill me?" she asked after a few moments of quiet except for the motor's hum.  
"I don't know yet,"  
She tried to swallow quietly but wound up groaning. She was scared now, and Mulder didn't know she was gone. He'd never find her.  
"Will we be alone?"  
"Perhaps,"  
"Damnit," she mumbled. She couldn't help it, but he wouldn't answer her questions.  
"Patience,"  
"No. I've been patient for 7 years, trying to get answers. What is the truth?"  
"There is no truth,"  
  
It all suddenly became clear. Although she still had the blindfold on, she knew who he was. She knew who her kidnapper and possible assailant was.  
"Krycek," she whispered.  
"Bingo," he replied. He seemed calm that she had figured out who he was. His breathing was still steady and he hadn't pushed her off his shoulder.  
"Can I take the blindfold off, now?"  
"Not yet,"  
"When?"  
"Soon,"  
She sighed at his answers and tried to relax.  
"Go ahead and sleep, Scully, we'll be a while still," he said as he stroked her hair gently and was slightly relieved that she didn't try to attack him.  
  
***  
  
Krycek looked out along the empty highway. He would need to stop and get gas soon, but until then, the road was his.  
He chuckled to himself to the thought that he could possibly own anything. He didn't even own himself anymore. He looked over toward Scully, and she looked like she was asleep, although she still had the blindfold on. He'd take it off soon, as soon as he was sure she would obey. She did follow the rules, but not his. He had learned that all to well. He figured that since she was with Mulder, she'd follow his rules, but instead, he was shocked to learn she did follow the real rules that had been layed out in stone.  
  
He turned at the exit and stopped infront of a pump. He reached his right arm around her and her head fell down into his lap. He stopped for a second and realized what had happened and almost panicked. He quickly remembered that there where people inside, and they could see him. He untied the knot that held the blindfold up around her eyes. Keeping her blind from the world for about 14 hours.  
"Wake up, Scully." he purred as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Are we there?"  
"No, we need gas, and it's been 14 hours, I'm sure you need to stop,"  
She slowly pulled herself up after she realized where she was. She moaned as she tried to sit up.  
"I'll help you, hold on."  
"Hey, Scully, inside, we are Mr. and Mrs. Ripley. Jack and Julia Ripley,"  
"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" she asked, a little dazed.  
"Do you want me to leave you in the car?"  
"No,"  
Krycek got out of the car and went to the passenger side and helped her out.  
"Oh, I'm going to be sick." she murmured and turned away from him.  
"Can you wait until we're inside?" he asked as he placed his hand on her waist and helped lead her.  
"I can wait." she groaned as they went inside.  
  
Krycek walked her to the ladies restroom and followed her in. She quickly ran toward the stool and lost her dinner from yesterday. He stood behind her and held her hair back.  
"Just breathe," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back while she gasped for air.  
"Oh-God," she managed to say before she put her head back down and lost her dessert.  
  
After another minuet, Krycek slowly helped Scully to her feet and flushed. He helped her walk to the sink and began to wash her mouth out.  
"My stomach hurts," she whispered as she collapsed in his arms.  
"Come on Julia, I'll help you out to the car."  
"Okay, Jack," she said as he practically carried her out to the car.  
"I'll pick up some medicine and get some gas, you just sleep, okay?"  
"You're wife okay?" the cashier asked as they walked back out to the car.  
"She's just a little sick, I'll be back," he said as he walked through the door and scooped her up in his arms.  
"What are you doing?" she asked weakly.  
"Carrying you to the car, I'll be back in a moment, we still need gas for the car,"  
  
She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently placed her feet on the ground and helped her lie down in the back seat.  
"You just sleep, I'll be back in a few minuets,"  
"Aren't you afraid I'd run off?" she asked before he shut the door.  
"Would you?"  
"I don't know," she answered quietly. What was she saying? Of course she'd run off. She needed to get away from this psychotic who was going to kill her. The only thing keeping her from running was the fact she couldn't walk or see straight.  
"Shhhh," he said gently as he placed his finger over her lips and looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes.  
"Sleep now, We'll talk later."   
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Scully woke up with an orange taste in her mouth and noticed it was bright outside. She squinted her eyes and tried to let them adjust to the light.  
"Am I alive?" she asked as she turned over and tried to get up.  
"Yep, and welcome back to reality Agent Scully."  
"No more Julia?" she asked with a grin.  
"Not in the car," he smiled back and caught himself. He was smiling at Scully. How could he smile at Scully? He had kidnapped her, and had done so well, he was an assassin. He worked for people who decide what goes down in the history books, and he's suddenly smiling for her?  
"What did I eat that was orange?"  
"I gave you some medicine last night, before we left the gas station. You where still coughing and wheezing alot, and I didn't want you to hurt yourself."  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
"Welcome," he whispered back.  
There was no one to hear them, but still, the words where new. Unused to eachother, and with good reason.  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Scully asked after she leaned on the seat in front of her so she could look out at the highway.  
"Somewhere in Tennessee."  
"Tennessee?" she cried out.  
"We've been driving for 3 days and we're only in Tennessee?!"  
"Three days? We've only been on the road for 2 and a half,"  
"So we're going to somewhere in Tennessee?" she asked as she stretched forward to see his face more clearly.  
"Do you want to sit in the front seat?"  
  
She thought for a moment and nodded. She stood up as far as she could go in the low roof and began to swing her leg over the seat. Krycek looked over and nearly lost control of the car as he saw her slide down. It was just something about her mussed hair, her sweat pants and her tank top that made him wild.  
"I-uh-grabbed some other clothes when I got you,"  
"Kidnapped me,"  
He rolled his eyes and went on,  
"Anyway, I did get some other clothes for you. I grabbed a brush and your toothbrush too,"  
"So, you are experienced on packing for your victims, aren't you?"  
"I still have the gun," he said as he tapped on his back lightly.  
  
Suddenly, reality came crashing down on Scully again. Mulder wouldn't find her and he still had her gun. Mulder, it had been probably 2 days since she last thought of him. She hated how she had left him. She said a simple 'bye'. She thought she'd see him again, but now she's going across country or somewhere with Alex Krycek. Who can't be trusted more than a mouse with cheese, or in this case, a rat with cheese.  
She slumped back and looked out over the highway. The sun would be setting in a few hours and it would be dark again.  
"Hey, Scully,"  
"Hmm?" she mumbled as she looked out the side window.  
"When it gets dark and we get near another city, we'll stop and get something to eat, all right?"  
"Alright," she said quietly. She was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat with him, not yet, not until she knew what would happen.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"I think so, I was getting better before we left,"  
He nodded and kept his eyes on the road.  
"Hey Krycek, please, call me Dana,"  
"Dana?"  
"It is my name,"  
"It is your name, yeah, but I've always known you as Scully,"  
"Well, If I'm gong to die, I'd like to be known as Dana,"  
"Okay, Scully, but I'll call you Dana anyway,"  
"What does that mean?"  
"I can't say anything, you understand that, but I'm starting to rethink my orders,"  
He quickly closed his mouth and motioned the same to her. She nodded and looked at the sunset.  
  
He quickly pulled off to the side of the road and turned the engine off. He motioned for her to get out and she reluctantly got out. He stepped out right after her and they walked out into the field.  
He pointed his finger up indicating for her to wait one more minuet. He quickly began to take off his jacket and his shirt.  
'oh my God' Scully thought to herself. He's going to strip down infront of me and take me in a field in Tennessee!  
She turned her head while he kicked off his boots and took off his pants.  
"What the hell are you-" she was cut off when she noticed he looked up at her holding a small piece of metal with an antenna.  
"A bug?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, voice recording. It was in the seem-line of my boxers. I disarmed it,"  
"How long has it been recording?"  
"Since I got you, I suppose. I didn't put it there, please believe me, Dana,"  
"I believe you." she said as she turned around again with his jacket in her hands they began to look for more tracers.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, recording, that's low, even for you Krycek,"  
"Alex,"  
"Alex?"  
"It's my name, isn't it?"  
"Only you," she said with a smile as she turned around and found herself face to face with a very naked Alex Krycek.  
  
"OH!" she quickly cried out and turned around again.   
He quickly put his boxers back on and walked up behind her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"  
He cut her off by turning her around and looking into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. They looked like two shinning pools that he could see his reflection in. He hated what he saw, but he loved who he saw past the pools.  
"It's okay. I was looking for another bug, I should have warned you," he said laughingly.  
"Oh, God Alex!" she said as she lunged toward him and pushed him to the ground. He cried out and she looked into his emerald eyes, only, when he looked back, he saw her eyes shine like a child's. She was playing!   
She laughed as he turned over on top of her and they wrestled. She tried and finally pulled herself on top of him again, but they began to roll down a little hill and wound up at the bottom, with Scully on Krycek's chest.  
  
They both laughed and gasped for air as Krycek began to stroke her hair. It has ratted a little in the past few days since it hadn't been brushed. She rested her body on his and sighed. What would Mulder think of her, wrestling with Alex Krycek in the middle of a rural area in the setting sun.  
"Oh my God, I haven't had fun like that in so long,"  
"I hear that," he said as he looked up and noticed she had begun to get up. He quickly reached up to her back and held her there for a moment.  
"Don't go," he said quietly as she began to move her fingers around his chest gently. Making little swirls that made his hair stand up on end.  
"I don't want to, but I could never stay,"  
"Dana, I don't want you to know what would happen to you,"  
"I don't need to know. Let's just pretend, for right now, that we are just two people, not Dana and Alex, not Scully and Krycek, no one,"  
He nodded as he looked at her and watched her take off her jacket.  
"What are we going to do?" he asked as he looked at her with her eyes on fire.  
"I don't know," she whispered back as she lay down next to him under his arm.  
"Well, I'm starved, we're near a town and it's dark out, what do you say we go get something to eat?"  
"Sounds good." she said as they both stood up.  
"Where did I put my pants?"  
  
Scully laughed as she took a step toward Alex.  
"Hold still" she said quietly as she began to brush the grass that had stuck to him off of his neck. She stood there for a moment and looked at it. She gently stood on her toes and kissed his neck. Krycek moaned deeply in his throat and tried to force himself to make her stop.  
"Dana-"  
She planted wet kisses all along his neck and wrapped her hands around his shoulders so she wouldn't loose her balance. She pushed herself into him closer and began to rock her hips gently. That's what really set him off. He fought all he could but finally lost control. He grabbed Scully and threw himself to the ground with her on top of him. She hungrily kissed his neck and listened to the deep moans in his voice. They stopped for a second and Scully looked at his lips.  
"This is REALLY going to change things," she warned.  
"I hope so," he said as he quickly threw his lips against hers and they lay there for a moment. They allowed their first kiss be very gentle.   
  
Scully pulled away for a moment and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him again. It was deeper this time as she fought for entrance with her tongue. She finally got it through and searched every corner of his mouth. He tasted sweeter then candy on Valentine's Day. Krycek gently twisted spots with Scully and he now lay ontop of her. He began to rock his hips in a gentle motion and Scully moaned for more.  
"Oh-My-God-Alex." she cried out as he rocked into her and she moaned louder and higher.  
"How far are we going to go?" he asked after he began to kiss her neck.  
She stopped for a second and looked around with her eyes.  
"No!" she cried as she stood up and walked away.   
  
"Dana?" he called out as he stood up and ran behind her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We can't, we can't," she murmured as she broke down and landed into his chest.  
He stroked her hair gently as she rested her face in his warm chest. She felt his heart beat and she just listened to it for a moment.  
"I understand," he said as he hugged her.  
"Let's go get something to eat," he whispered after they stood there and looked at the sun go under the gently rolling hills.  
"Let's find your clothes first," she said as they walked back up the hill.  
  
(part Two: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=25407) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Road Trip to Nowhere (2/2)  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek and Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: I don't think there are any.  
  
SUMMARY: Scully is kidnapped but finds herself bonding with her kidnapper.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned, and that about covers it all.  
  
NOTE: It would REALLY help you along if you read the first half first.  
(Part One: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=25404)  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
"Krycek, when was the last time you've slept?"  
"Four days,"  
Scully opened her eyes a little wider and looked at him.  
They sat in a corner table and shared a pizza. A pizza to the order of Jack and Julia Ripley. Scully laughed to herself. It was a dream. She knew it, it all had to be a dream.   
"If you told me where we were going, I could drive,"  
"Nice try, Julia, but nope,"  
"What the hell are you going to do to me then? You're orders have been cut. Why don't I just go home? Mulder doesn't have to know about this, no one does. Why don't you just let me go home?"  
"I don't know why," he answered and took another bite of his pizza.  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
"Do you want to go home?"  
"What?"  
"Do you want to go home?" he repeated himself and took a sip of his coke while Scully took a sip of her Pepsi.  
"Of course I do,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Where are you getting this from?"  
"Well, Mulder doesn't treat you right, for one thing. He treats you like a spy still,"  
"I can't trust what you say, Jack," she said as she took another bite of pepperoni pizza. It burnt the roof of her mouth, but she didn't care anymore. She'd let it burn, she'd extinguish the fire soon.  
  
"And you've treated me any better?"  
"In the past week, can you say I've treated you better then Mulder has in 3 years of your partnership?"  
Scully sat there for a second and thought about it.  
"Even so, he's saved my life, it's more then I can say for you," she said, her voice getting a little louder but she quickly quieted it so no one would look over to her.  
  
Krycek looked down at his half eaten slice of pizza and closed his eyes for a moment. He silently repeated to himself over and over about how he would not cry and he would get past this meal without anyone else dying.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. He couldn't force the words out louder.  
"Well, I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover it," she said as she stood up and walked out the door. Alex began to stand up, but he decided to stay put for a minuet. Let her think she had the advantage. Scully needed to be free. Away from him. He was just trying to make her life better. There where plans to have her killed, try to weaken Mulder, but she was too strong, too free.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the door. Dine and Dash he thought to himself as he walked through the door after her.  
"Scully!" he called out as she began walking toward the street. He quickly quickened his pace as he saw her keep walking to the busy street.  
"Scully! For the Love of God, don't!" he found himself running for her life. Trying to stop her from making a mistake. She keep taking steps toward the on coming traffic. She she was about to take that fatal step as she felt something grasp her waist and pull her back.  
  
She let out a groan as he held her tightly around her waist and pulled her back a few steps.  
"I thought I was supposed to die,"  
"No, I'm going to take you home. I don't want you to die,"  
She turned around as he loosened his grasp around her waist and looked at him. He had scrunched his face so he wouldn't cry.  
"It hurts," he said quietly as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. He was starting to gasp, trying to make sure he wouldn't sob.  
"Alex," she said quietly. It was her turn to soothe him. To allow him solace and compassion.  
"I'll be all right, let's get you home," he said as they began to walk toward the car.  
  
"Will you come back with me?" she asked, more of a question then a statement.  
"Probably not, I'm a marked man in DC, Virginia, and Maryland. Not to mention about 48 other states."  
"Alex, listen, we'll start out tomorrow, let's go rent a hotel room and you can get some sleep,"  
"I'm not tired,"  
"I don't care what you say, you're going to get some sleep,"  
"Dana-"  
"Don't you trust me?"  
Oh, that stung. Bad.  
"Fine, I'll get some sleep,"  
She nodded and took his keys.  
"I think there's a motel a few miles down the road,"  
"Well, Julia, everyone here thinks we're married, that kinda cuts down on two rooms, two beds for that matter,"  
"I'll sleep on the floor, Jack, you sleep on the bed."  
"No, I couldn't let you do that,"  
"All right, we'll both sleep on the bed,"  
He nodded wearily as Scully started the engine and pulled out.  
"We never paid," she said after a few minuets  
"Whoops." he said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
XXXXXX   
  
Scully took her brush through her hair and sighed. She hadn't brushed her hair in 4 or 5 days now. She planned on taking a shower soon, and then changing into other clothes. She sighed again. She was going home. Alex had promised she'd live, and she was starting to rethink Alex Krycek.  
  
Krycek sat on the bed and flipped through the channels on the TV.  
"I wonder if we get the playboy channel," he said as he noticed she was looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.  
She smiled but didn't say anything.  
"Feels good?" he asked after he watched her gently close her eyes again for what seemed like the hundredth time since she started brushing her hair.  
"Yeah, thanks for grabbing the brush,"  
"You're welcome," he said as she reluctantly put down the brush and walked over toward the bed. She sat down on the edge and crossed her legs infront of her as she turned to the TV.  
"You wanna lie down?" he asked. He was trying to be careful. They where both on the edge and if they weren't careful, they might wind up blowing eachother's heads off.  
"Sure," she said as she scooted closer to him until she was about 5 inches away.  
"You know, I think I'm going to take a shower in a while,"  
"That sounds good," he said, thinking of how long it had been since he had enjoyed a shower.  
"Well, you go ahead and take yours, I'll get mine when your done," she said as she scooted an inch closer to him.  
Well, maybe she's not as far out on the edge as I am, he thought to himself as she scooted closer.  
"Dana," he said as she finally scooted right next to him. She could feel his body heat and he wondered if she could hear his heart. It was pounding loud enough.  
  
"Alex," she whispered and touched his arm lightly as she twisted onto her back while he looked at her from his view on his back.  
That one touch was enough to send Krycek over the edge, but he decided he wanted to get away from the edge. He needed to back away from the edge.  
"We can't. I mean, look at us,"  
"Look at us," she repeated, "I'm tired of looking at us, I want to look at you, and only you," She reached her body over his and kissed him on the lips for a moment. It was deep and although it only took about five seconds, it felt like forever, and forever wasn't enough.  
"I love you," she whispered onto his lips.  
"No, no you don't. If you were to love me, you would die."  
"I know," she said as she nodded and slid off him.  
"but you know, we are Jack and Julia Ripley tonight, not Alex Krycek and Dana Scully," She looked up at him and noticed the gleam in his eye.  
  
"Where's your gun?"  
"You saw it earlier, in the field," he said with a grin.  
"No, I mean, your real gun," she said, they where playing now, not that it bothered her.  
"Oh, I got rid of it,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes,"  
"Okay," she whispered.  
"Scully, you don't want to do this. You don't want to trap yourself. You're just going through something right now, you don't want me, you don't want me," he said loudly, slowly quieting down so he wouldn't hurt or scare her.  
She looked at him for a few minuets. They sat up and looked into eachother's eyes for a few minuets. Pure silence.  
  
"I'm going to call Mulder and tell him I went on a small trip and I'll be back tomorrow." she said as she walked toward her bag and got her cell phone out.  
"Good," he said as he looked toward the TV. He noticed that she was looking at him and he felt his heart speed up again.  
"I'll go take a shower," he said as he turned off the TV and walked toward the bathroom. Scully waited until she heard the door shut and the lock snap that she began to dial his number.  
  
She waited for it to ring and she sighed.  
"Mulder,"  
"Mulder, it's me,"  
"Scully! Where the Hell are you?"  
She thought for a moment but decided against telling about Krycek.  
"I went for a trip, I'm fine, I'll be back to DC tomorrow evening, I'll call you from my home,"  
"I can pick you up from the airport,"  
"I'm driving,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay, and hey Scully,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for calling."  
"Of course, Bye Mulder,"  
"Bye Scully,"  
She clicked the phone off and put it back in her bag. She heard the water running and sighed. Scully sat on the bed and turned on the TV.  
It was going to be a very long night.  
  
***  
  
She didn't remember hearing him get out of the shower, let alone come to bed. The one bed they shared. She found it very weird to have someone else's body heat in the bed, almost eerie. She also didn't hear him get up before she did.  
  
"Dana," he breathed into her ear. She shuddered a little at it but realized what was going on and where she was. She was in a bed, with Alex Krycek. Nothing had happened, no one slept with anyone and he was going to take her back. Back to a home where she could be normal.  
"Hmm?" she replied, teasing him a little. He said he had gotten rid of the gun, that is if he ever had the gun. She never saw it, so the gun may have never existed.  
"Time to get up, you still have time to catch that shower," he said as he looked at her. She was beautiful. He was dying to kiss her but decided not to. The Consortism would kill him if he made love to her, that's why he stopped her. Twice. Mulder was supposed to be with Scully, to bad the bastard had no idea what she was worth, the bastard was too far into his work to even realize he had her right there.  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," she said as she sat up and looked around.  
"Where are we anyway?" she asked while she walked toward the bathroom.  
"Alabama,"  
"Nice," she replied as she shut the door and got ready to take her shower.  
  
Krycek sighed as he began to pack. There wasn't really much to pack, but he had taken the liberty of adding a few towels to his collection at home. He kept her brush out so she could run it through her hair a few times before they left and also left out a pair of shorts and a shirt. It was hot out and the car's air conditioning wasn't very good.   
He was full of concern for her, although he was supposed to have killed her. He knew he'd die if he stayed near her, with her. He had thought of it completely before they left, before he even kidnapped her.   
  
Alex had figured he could get her then kill her, weaken Mulder, wind up killing him and become higher then ever planned before, but something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. He had fallen in love with the bait. The one thing that could cause him so much pleasure and joy and he had fallen in love with it. He sighed as he looked at her brush and put it back down. He heard the water turn off and he timed that she was probably stepping out about now. She had taken the one towel that he had left and was probably drying herself now.  
  
He heard the door open and he quickly looked at himself in the mirror although he had his eyes fixed on the door.  
"Hey Alex, can you hand me my clothes, please?" she asked as he picked up the shorts and shirt, bra and panties and brought it over to her.  
"Thanks." she said as she shut the door and he listened for the lock.  
He waited for a few seconds but didn't hear it. He felt bad now, he had locked the door to make sure she wouldn't try to kill him like that one woman was killed in psycho. With the knife and that freaky music. He loved that movie, he had seen it on TV before and enjoyed it every time. He liked it more then The Birds, another one of Hitchcock's classics.  
  
She walked out a few minuets later and sighed. She had borrowed Krycek's razor to shave her legs and felt a little guilt over it. She shook the feeling and finished drying her hair.  
"Feel better?" he asked. Washing the sick away, although she had been better since he'd given her that medicine, always felt good.  
"Yeah, alot," she said as she walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair quickly.  
  
"I think we're going to have to pay for this place," she said with a smile after she noticed he was looking toward her.  
"No problem, I already took care of it," he said as he put her brush in the bag.  
They began to walk toward the door as Alex did one last scan of the room.  
"Got everything?"  
"Yep," he said as he shut the door after himself and they walked toward the car.  
  
***  
  
Scully looked at the signs and smiled a little bit, it was around noon and they where already half way through Tennessee. They where making excellent time. She sighed a little bit as she looked over and saw Krycek looking out at the road. He looked as if he was deep into thought. There was so much she wanted, no make that needed to ask him, but she didn't know if that was a good place to go. He was Alex Krycek, international man of mystery and intrigue, and he was also an assassin in cold blood. but why did her heart sound like a jack hammer and her stomach flutter everytime he was close to her?   
  
Krycek looked out toward the road and forced himself not to look at her. She was beautiful and deserved so much more than Mulder and being locked in the basement. He could do so much for her, arrange for her to get out of the basement, get her the respect she deserved and make sure she kept it. She'd never agree to it though, she was a hard worker and liked to work for what she needed, although at this rate, she wouldn't be getting out of the basement very soon and he knew who to thank for that. His smoking friend.  
He shifted a little at the thought and Scully noticed.  
"You okay?" she asked as she looked toward him.  
"Yeah, I just thought of something that I wish I hadn't,"  
"Okay," she said. She didn't want to push, she wasn't a pusher, well right now at least.  
"Alex,"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you going to do, after we go back to DC?"  
"I don't know. No matter where I go, they'll find me, and probably kill me for not killing you,"  
  
She looked over and suddenly realized what he had done for her and how her life would change dramatically from then on in.  
"Do I need to watch my back from now on?"  
"You've always had to watch your back, but yes, keep watching. Always watch,"  
She nodded and really looked toward him. She longed to kiss him again, taste his sweet skin, but was nervous of what he'd think or do. Alex noticed but pretended he didn't. He wished he could read minds, it would have saved him a lot of trouble in the long run of his life. They still had a while before they would get home, and Alex planned on enjoying every moment of it.  
  
****  
  
Krycek looked over a few hours later to announce that they where in North Carolina, but he noticed Scully was asleep. He allowed a small smile to escape his lips as he watched her slowly breathing. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he had spent a good hour of last night just laying next to her in bed and wondering what it would be like if they had a normal life. If they had met at Quantico and gotten married shortly after. If he had never met the Smoking man and his group and Scully had never been forced into the basement with Mulder. What if they had gotten married and had children. They'd have 2, the first would be a daughter with Scully's fiery red hair and his brilliant green eyes. They'd name her Catherine but her nickname would be Cat. He smiled at the thought of having a daughter named Cat, he had always loved the name, no reason, just amused him. Second they would have a son named Matthew, who they'd call Matt, a few years later, with Scully's blue eyes and a dirty shade of brown hair. He would also have his nose but a strong will in carrying on his mother's name in Medicine. While their daughter would appropriately love animals, that's where her nick name would come in, Cat the animal trainer or Cat the Vet. He smiled as he planned out a life that should have happened as Scully turned a little. He wondered if she was dreaming, and of who?  
  
He went back to his planning after he made sure she was all right. They would live in a home in Virginia, near DC so he could be close to his work. She'd have a practice just outside of town. He thought of their beautiful 2 story home with a pool in the back yard while the summer months, their children where away at camp they would play while the day, but at night, make love by the pool. He imagined how he would tenderly kiss her neck and heard her slight moans under her breath. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he realized he was about to miss the turn off. Alex quickly turned into the exit before he missed it.  
He sighed as he tried to get his head back on and look at the road. It was fast approaching dark and he decided to wake up Scully so she could call Mulder, they weren't going to make it back to DC before tomorrow morning.  
  
He gently shook her shoulder and she woke up.  
"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around in surprise.  
"North Carolina, you might want to call your partner and tell him you'll be later then you planned," He noticed his voice got cold when he mentioned her partner. Mulder, he was destined to be her life partner, something he could never do. Alex could never have a family, for fear of what would happen.  
"Okay," she said still half asleep and reached into the back seat for her cell phone.  
She slowly dialed the number and pressed send.  
Two rings later he picked up.  
"Mulder,"  
"Mulder, it's me,"  
"Scully!"  
"Mulder, I'm not going to be back until tomorrow, I hit some traffic and I can't get past."  
"Okay," he replied, sounding a little disappointed.  
"I'll call you as soon as I'm in DC, as long as it's not to early,"  
"Okay, I'll see you then, bye Scully,"  
"Bye, Mulder," she said quietly as she disconnected and closed the phone.  
  
"Would you go back to Russia?" she asked suddenly as he finally managed to focus his attention to the road.  
"What?"  
"Would you go back to Russia, I mean, after all this?"  
"I doubt it, they'd probably look for me there,"  
"There's alot of Russia to cover,"  
"There's alot of United States, too,"  
"I'd go to Russia," she replied.  
"Why?"  
"If I where you, I'd go to see if I had any family, you know, you came from Russia, didn't you?"  
"My parents did, back while the cold war,"  
"I thought so, your eyes, they looked like they where from around that area. You have beautiful eyes," she said as she looked toward him. The highway was empty again and the sun had set hours ago. They drove slower then they thought they would go. They where 20 under the speed limit and not a soul in site. Neither one of them wanted the trip to end, it wasn't pleasureful or joyful, but it was better then their regular lives. If they could call them lives or regular.  
"Thank you," was all he could manage to think of. He had never had anyone say anything about his eyes except for his Mother, and that was a while ago.  
  
She heard a slight sigh as she opened her eyes from her light sleep. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder for the past few hours and was ready to wake up.  
"You okay?" she asked as she looked out toward the road. They where nearing a town. She could see the buildings as they began to light up in the darkening sky.  
"Yeah, just trying to think,"  
She nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder.  
"You know, maybe I will go back to Russia,"  
"Is that what you where trying to think about?"  
"Yeah," he replied as he smiled slightly.  
"Hey Dana, I just want to say now, before I leave and disappear that ever since I first saw you, I could never get over how beautiful you are," he said as he slowly released a breath that he had held for about a minuet. She looked up to him and smiled.  
"oh, That's so sweet, no one has ever said anything like that to me before,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but don't look so shocked over it, I'm not complimented a lot,"  
"This is why you deserve so much more, a real life," he looked at her as she looked at him and noticed she wasn't resting on his shoulder anymore.  
"Not that I could give it to you, but still, you deserve better then being trapped in that basement and spending your weekend's looking into the skies looking for Gray men,"  
"Are there aliens?"  
He didn't even hesitate before he answered her question. He wanted to tell her everything, he would probably be killed anyway, so why wouldn't he just share his legacy with her now?  
"No,"  
  
She looked out the window and tried to hide her tears. All those years where worthless and gone. She had lost her youth and her past but she was determined to find out why.  
"Then what are you hiding?"  
"Their hiding the real truth, the real truth is the fact that there are Aliens and that people are starting to learn about them, and that might be dangerous,"  
"Then why did you lie to me?"  
He stopped the car suddenly and reached across her lap and opened the door.  
He undid her seatbelt and looked at her. He jerked his head across and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and tried to hold on to every second she could get of it. He held his lips onto her as he pushed her out of the car and shut the door and began to drive off. Scully stood up and stared in amazement. She began to scream but was stopped by the sudden explosion she saw infront of her. The fire ripped up through the night sky and forced her cover her eyes. She didn't bother to walk to the car because she knew he was dead. Alex Krycek was dead. She sighed as she began to walk in the opposite direction toward the city. She would catch a plane and go home, back home to Mulder and her job. She didn't give it a second thought until she stuffed her hands into her pockets and pulled out a note. She unfolded it with trembling hands and wasn't sure what she'd find.  
  
Dana,  
  
By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I want you to know my last thoughts where of you and I'd like to thank you for giving me a second chance. I knew I'd die, that's why I never made love to you, the ways that I had dreamt of nightly, simply because I didn't want to hurt you. Please remember that you are beautiful and you deserve so much, and that's why you have Mulder. Talk to him, you'll find that he has alot to share with you, and that wasn't originally planned. I know we will not meet on the other side, simply because we are destined to two different worlds and I hope you have a wonderful time after your time comes.  
  
I love you,  
  
Alex  
  
Scully folded the note back up and put it back in her pocket. She wiped away the tears as she reached the edge of the town. She would promise to do as he told her and try to live. There was no way she would let down his dying wishes, even when she carried it on a piece of paper that rested against her thigh in her shorts.  
  
She took out her cell phone and began to dial Mulder's number.  
"Mulder,"  
"Mulder, it's Scully, I'm going to fly in the rest of the way, my car died,"  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the airport,"  
"hey Mulder, when I get there, we need to talk,"  
"I know,"  
She smiled as she kept walking and talking to Mulder, he would take care of her, the way Alex would have wanted it. 


End file.
